Untitled
by black girl 06
Summary: With their schools destroyed, The teens from Ranma and Fruits Basket have no choice but to attend Shikon Academy for the rest of the year. (IY crossover)
1. Chapter 1: How it all started part one

Hello everyone, this is my first fic involving Ranma! Pease enjoy it! This is how they end up at Shikon Academy.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 1: How it all started part 1

"There he is! Let's get him!"

This was the outcry of the entire student body at Furkinan High. The principal had led them on a long chase around the school. Just as they were about to catch him, he jumped into his getaway balloon and floated away.

"Y'all are too late! Soon Ill reach da TV station and give them these! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Ranma tried to jump into the balloon but he missed and ended up falling into the pool. The contact with the cold water caused Ranma to change into a girl.

"Damn it! This isn't the time for changing into a girl! Who knows what that psychotic freak is going to do next! This day couldn't get any worse"

But it did...

Out of nowhere, Kuno showed up. He saw her and his eyes were glazed with joy.

"My pigtailed goddess," he shouted, "you have come back! I missed you so much and I know your feelings are mutual!"

**_Yeah, right!_** Ranma-chan thought as she looked at Kuno with disgust. Suddenly Kuno ran to her with open arms and embraced her.

"Words cannot express the way I feel now that I have you in my arms."

Kuno continued to hug her with tears of joy sliding down his cheeks.

Ranma-chan must have gotten fed up with "Kuno's love" because as soon as she got out of his embrace, she knocked him out.

"Words can't express how I feel when I'm out of your arms," muttered Ranma in an irritated tone.

After that, Ranma- chan headed back toward the school in the direction of the nurses office.

Meanwhile…

"He's getting away! Somebody, stop him!" cried the students as the principal was still making his escape.

"HA! HA! HA! No one will stop me now! Soon your School records will be shown all over the country. Ha! HA! HA! HA! HA," shouted the principal from his balloon.

Unfortunately for the principal, the balloon ran out of power. The balloon slowly started to descend in the air. . He seemed to have been prepared for that kind of situation because he jumped out of the balloon and opened up a parachute.

"You'll never find me now!" he said with a maniacal laugh as he disappeared into the school.

The students figured out that he was headed to his office, so they headed there. Unknown to them, there were pineapple - shaped bombs placed in every hallway except for one. They soon realized that the principal booty trapped the hallways. Every time they were about to reach the end of a hallway, a pineapple bomb blew up, which blocked the way to get to his office.

They finally reached the principal's office by going through the hall near the basement. The only reason why there were no traps in that hallway was because the principal didn't know about it. The students rushed into the door and searched for the principal and their records.

In the nurse's office…

Ranma had finally reached the office only to find out that the nurse wasn't there.

"Damn she's not here!" she stood there trying to figure out what to do. The sudden feel of hot water running down her back snapped Ranma (now a guy) out of his thoughts!

" Ranma, you idiot! This is no time for you to just stand there the principal has to be stopped," turn

Ranma spun around to see a short haired girl with an angry expression on her face.

Akane, you didn't have to make the water that hot! Sometimes I can't believe how incredibly stupid you are!

The response Ranma got was a hot kettle crashing into his head.

"You're such a jerk!"

Ranma rubs his head and stares at her with annoyance.

"That creepy bastard is probably hiding out in his office. Let's use the side door"

The side door connects the principal's office to the nurse's room. The principal has yet to discover that. He thinks that was a closet.

In the office…

The rest of the student body had been looking for the principal.

The principal used the P.A system to trick the students into more twisted traps.

"Y'all might as well give up dudes! There's no way you'll git yer records! Ha Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"That's what you think!"

The principal was surprised to see Ranma standing before him, with a package in his hands. That package happened to hold everyone's school records. Behind Ranma, were all the students. When they saw the package, they started to cheer.

"How did you get that?"

"None of your business! Surrender and admit defeat!"

"Never! You may have the records but you will never leave this place with them!"

Everyone stopped cheering when they released what the principal was talking about. Wasting no time, they all headed for the exit.

"That crazy-assed principal booty trapped his office with pineapple bombs!"

As soon as everyone ran out of the school, an explosion was heard. It was soon followed by crazed laughter. It was obvious that they wouldn't be coming to this school for quite some time.

That's it for now. This was kind of hard. This chapter was based on volume 25. I'm not so sure of the format of this story. I will accept any comments except for flames. Please tell me if anyone is too out of character. The second chapter deals with the Fruits Basket gang. I'll update if I get two reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: How it all started part 2

**Hey, it's me again and sorry for the long delay!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Fruits Basket**

"What on earth do you think you're doing, you stupid cat?"

Yuki Sohma was glaring at the oranged- haired boy who was hiding up in the tree. Kyo Sohma was sitting in the looking around in a panic for reasons unknown but when he heard the sound of Yuki's voice, his blood started to boil.

"None of your business, you damned rat!"

Kyo knew that they all needed to go to school but he couldn't help but feel that trouble was ahead.

"Kyo, Yuki, it's almost time for school" called out a cheerful female voice that belonged only to Tohru Honda.

Tohru couldn't help but notice that Kyo was hiding up in the tree.

"Kyo, what are you doing up there?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Yuki shook his head and glared at his cousin.

"There's no need to be rude to Miss Honda, you fool. What are you so scared about anyway?

Before Kyo could respond, an upbeat female voice was calling out for him.

"Kyo, darling where are you?"

Tohru turned to see a dark-haired girl with gray eyes standing behind her. The girl saw Kyo and rushed towards his hiding place.

"Kyo my love, I've missed you so much!"

"I DIDN'T MISS YOU, GO AWAY!

"Kyo, you don't really mean it do you?"

"Hell yeah!"

"**_COME DOWN NOW!"_**

Kagura bellowed and she began to violently shake the tree, causing

Kyo to land headfirst on the ground.

By the time Kagura snapped out of her angry love mode, Kyo had left.

"Kyo, where did you go? Why can't you stay with me? **_WHY!"_**

She took the nearest rock and threw it subconsciously at the door. The rock caused the door to break into pieces.

"If you're wondering where Kyo is, my guess is that he's probably at school with Yuki and Tohru," said a male voice behind Kagura.

Kagura looked behind her to see Shigure standing in the porch. He was inwardly mourning about the latest damage to his house.

"Speaking of leaving, shouldn't you be on your way out? **_So you can stop destroying my house?_**

"Yes, I should go." **_Maybe I can think of a good surprise for Kyo by then._**

Some time later at Kaibara High School …

School was over and everyone was preparing to go home…except for Kyo.

At that moment, Kyo was in a state of panic. He was probably thinking of what was waiting for him at Shigure's.

Tohru noticed Kyo's uneasiness and decided to try and cheer him up

"Kyo, are you okay?"

"I'M FINE!"

"**_If that's true, then why do I sense fear and panic in your electrical waves?"_**

Kyo must have jumped ten feet out of his seat when he realized that Saki Hanajima had been standing right behind him.

"Ju-just s-stay away from me!" **_Dammit, I can't believe that psychic freak was that close to me! This isn't my day. Oh great, the_** **_Yankee'shere too._**

"Let's go Hana, don't waste your time with Carrot Top over there."

"Don't call me that," Kyo shouted .

"Just because you're having a bad day doesn't mean you have to take out on everybody."

"Mind your own business, Yankee!"

"Later, Orangy! Bye Tohru, we'll see ya tomorrow."

With that, Hana and Uo made their exit. The only people left in the class were Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo.

"You know, hiding here isn't going to make you any safer. She's going to find you." Yuki said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Shut up, you damned rat!"

Yuki sighed.

_**If he wants to be stubborn let him suffer. I really don't care.**_

"Let's get going Miss Honda."

Then, both of them left but Tohru couldn't help but look behind her shoulder at Kyo with a worried look on her face.

Later at Shigure's house…

It was dinnertime and still Kyo hadn't come home. Tohru couldn't help but worry that some bad may have happened. Yuki seemed to notice Tohru's distress and silently cursed Kyo for making Tohru worry.

"Mmm mmm mmm, that was delicious, Tohru! In fact all of your meals are." sighed a full and happy Shigure. He looked at the clock and sighed.

"I wonder where Kyo is. It's getting late and he missed dinner."

Yuki scoffed as he finished his food.

"I wouldn't worry about that stupid cat. For all I know, he's off somewhere causing all kinds of trouble. I'm fine as long as it isn't here and if it doesn't interfere with my life."

At that moment, the door slammed open and standing at the doorway was a breathless and scared Kyo.

"Well, Kyo what happened to you? Why are you late?' questioned Shigure.

Kyo huffed past everyone and went towards his room.

"I don't want to talk about it," he yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Once inside, Kyo ran to his bed collapsed on it.

_**I hope tomorrow isn't as crappy as today was.**_

The next day…

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo made their way to school only to see a large crowd in front of the school.

Police cars were everywhere as health inspectors.

A.C: you know those guys in helmets and suits that investigate place that have unsafe conditions

Curious, the trio came closer and went inside the crowd to take a closer look. They happened to find Uo- chan there and asked her what was happening.

"I'm not really sure. The school has some serious damages done to it. Oh wait…I remember something: the main pipes in the school are busted and most of the walls are broken and I also overheard the principal talking about school looking like it had been attacked by a herd of boars."

Instinctively, Yuki glanced at Kyo. He had figured out what happened the day before.

"Excuse me students, May I have your attention, please!" the principal was speaking to the students with a megaphone.

"Due to bizarre state of affairs, the school will be closed for some time. You will all however, continue with your academics at Shikon Academy until further notice. You will continue dress in your uniforms so everyone will know what school you are from. This is important since another school will also be joining us at the academy. The facilities there are sufficient for everyone. The buses will pick up those who live far from the school tomorrow. That is all."

The principal left, leaving the student to mumble among themselves.

Shigure was surprised to see the teens back from school so early. When Tohru explained the reason why they had returned back home so quickly, Shigure looked at Kyo and sighed.

"I think I have an idea why you were late last night. We're just lucky that no one saw you two. Akito would be displeased especially since he was planning on coming to your school again in the near future." Now if you'll excuse me, I have to write the next chapter of my book before that woman shows up."

**_Wow, what a mess! On the bright_** **_side,_** **_it was_** **_the school that got totaled and not my house! Maybe I'll go to that school too_** **_it will be great opportunity to get out and see student life, keep an eye on Tohru and the others and above all I must make sure I see…as many high school girls as I possibly can!_**

Yuki glared at Shigure's back as the young writer was walking towards his room happily humming on his way. He knew was what on his cousin's mind.

**_That perverted idiot! It seems that now we have to go to an even bigger school which means_** **_it might be even more risky to protect our secret. To make matters worse, Akito is going to come to our school. Shigure didn't_** **_say it out loud but I can sense it. I have to make sure that Akito says away from all of us…especially Miss Honda._**

Hey I edit it this a bit. I hope this is okay. I will have this reedited in the future.

Until then…Later Days!


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day part one

Hey. It's me again with Chapter 3!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!**

**Chapter 3: The First Day part one**

"Kagome! Kagome! Get up! You are going to be late!" at the sound of her mother's voice, Kagome woke up with a start and rushed to get ready. Soon she ran down the stairs, grabbed her lunch and a piece of fruit and headed out the door. Her older sister Kikyo was already out front waiting for her.

"Took you long enough, let's get going, Kagome."

"You should have woken me up!"

"You should be responsible for your own actions. Come on we can't be late today."

"What are talking about?"

Kikyo didn't answer .she just continued to walk in silence. Only when they were halfway towards the school did she continue.

"Two other schools are joining ours today. Our school is big enough but I don't care. What concerns me is that just yesterday it was that the superintendent announced that our school will be getting a new principal as well as a brand new staff of teachers. I just don't see why they have to make all these changes. Especially since this is my final year and…"

Kikyo stopped talking and looked around and groaned

"He's here."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She knew only one guy that annoyed her sister like this but this spying was really getting on her nerves.

"Sit!"

There was a loud crash behind a nearby tree. The sisters waited until a white haired boy with cute but now irritated golden eyes came out."

Kikyo looked coldly at him.

"Why are you spying on me again? You're lucky that Kaede gave Kagome that power to control that necklace of yours instead of me. For the last time, Inuyasha, I have no interest in you whatsoever!"

Kikyo walked off, leaving Inuyasha to stare at her and Kagome to look back and forth between her sister and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in the same class wit Kagome. His infatuation with Kikyo had been going on for years. Kagome wished that he would just get over her since she had so clearly rejected him. She let an exhausted sigh and ran to catch up with her sister.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Kyo glared at the white and black haired boy standing nonchalantly in front of him.

"I had a few difficulties on my way here, nothing more.

"Yeah, right, you just got lost again like you always do, Haru!"

"Wow, this is going to be sooo cool. Look how big our school is! Come on let's play!"

The blonde hair boy was about to run off when Yuki stopped him.

"Momiji, I don't think that it's time to play. Maybe some other time, okay?"

"**_Yes , I agree!"_**

Everyone quickly turned around to see to Hana and Uo standing nearby.

"Uo, Hana, you made it!" said Tohru.

"Yeah, we sure did Tohru, "said Uo, "we're your friends after all. Plus I wanted to see if how long it will take Carrot top to screw up his first day.

"Shut the hell up, Yankee bitch!"

Yuki ignored the bickering between Uo and Kyo and looked at the school. He couldn't help but feel worried; maybe he was just over reacting.

"Ranma, where are you?"

Akane looked for her fiancé among the crowd. After pushing around the crowd she finally found him. To her annoyance, he was engaged in another senseless fight with Kuno.

Kuno laughed "Finally, victory will be mine. The pigtailed goddess and Akane will run to me and you will wallow in your defeat. Ranma Saotome I …"

Ranma knocked him out with a kick to the face before he could finish.

"Save it, Kuno. You can never beat me!"

"Ranma!"

The pigtailed boy turned only to see a very angry Akane.

"This isn't our school you know, you shouldn't be fighting and…"

Her sentence was cut off by a loudspeaker announcing that all students should report to the auditorium.

At the auditorium…

"How y'll doing?"

The student from Furkinan High started to yell and shout.

"What's that bastard doing here?"

"Get out, you fool."

"Can it Y'll, Ima bout to 'ring dis new plan o' mine. I'm yer principal now!"

Principal Kuno pulled on a rope and a diagram appeared.

"All students have ta shave their heads or be expelled!"

Haru glared at the Hawaiian wannabe and shouted at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm da principal and you're going to ..."

The principal finds another target to attack.

He jumps toward a boy with long silver hair with scissors in his hand. Inuyasha sensed the principal and punched him away. The punch caused him to land on the stage with a crash. Before he could attack again some men in suits grabbed hold of him and took him away.

All the students cheered as the mad principal was hauled away. Another man in a suit came to speak.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Don't worry, that has been taken care of. The real principal of the school is on his way. He just had to take care of some… business."

After a while the man announced that the principal was on his way. Coincidently, Hana, Kikyo, and Kagome felt and ominous presence.

Kikyo turned to her sister

"Did you feel it, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I think it's getting closer."

Hana stood up and looked at the stage.

"Hana, "Tohru asked, "What's wrong?"

"I sense a dark presence in this place. We should all be careful."

"Good morning students, I'm sorry for the delay. I had some very important matters to settle."

The voice was coming from behind the curtain.

"I hope that we can all be able to have the rest of the year run smoothly …without any complications. How rude of me, I still haven't introduced myself.

The curtain rose to reveal a man with long dark hair with mysterious smile.

"I am Naraku Hisahide, and I will be your principal for the remainder of the year."

That's it for this chapter. I had to correct some mistakes. I'll tell you where I got Naraku's last name later. It may take a while to update this fic but please review anyway. I hope you like this story. Until next time…

Later Days!


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day part two

**Coming at you with chapter four! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE ANIME!**

**Are you kidding me? Inuyasha and Ranma belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya! They are the best!**

**Chapter 4: The First Day part 2**

The entire auditorium became as silent as a tomb. All of the students examined their new principal that was now on the stage. His dark scarlet eyes gleamed mysteriously back at them and dark smile slowly formed on his pale face. Most students when they saw him smile instantly made up their minds not to trust him. A young boy with a small pony tail was glared at the principal before hastily leaving the premises. School with Naraku wasn't going to be easy.

"I don't like that guy. He creeps me out." commented Haru as he and the others walked to their classes. Yuki did like the guy either because the man had smiled the moment his eyes rested on him. That sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't afford to transform now.

"Hi, Everyone!"

The group turned to see Momiji running up to them with a smile on his face…in his girl uniform.

When Momiji was closer to him, Kyo gave Momiji a big bump on his head.

"Why the hell are you still wearing that? We're at a new school, stupid! Do you want us to get in trouble?" Kyo soon had to take a deep breath to push all the anger down. He had seen the principal of this school and they needed to stay out of trouble as much as they could. Momiji wearing his girl's outfit was just asking for trouble.

"Waaaah, Kyo hit me! Waaaah!" Momiji was still crying even as Kyo started to rant at him all over again.

"Stop, Kyo Haru said, "we already settled this a long time ago when that loser showed up. Heh, I bet he hasn't even forgotten about it."

"You are absolutely right, Sohma, Hatsuharu!"

Everyone turned to see that the "loser" in the distance with his two lackeys.

"Although we are now stationed at another school, I vow that I will still carry out my duties as **Kaibara High School's Student Body president!" **

**_Didn't we beat this guy already?_ Haru thought while he had a bored expression on his face.**

**"You only won by default last time! I won't be defeated like that again. I am Takei Makoto, Leader of the School Defense Force!"**

**The "president" turned his attention to Momiji and frowned. **

**"Sohma, Momiji, how dare you continue in this horrid act of cross-dressing? Are you trying to disgrace us in front of everyone who attends this school? You better shape up or-"**

**He was cut off when an angry female came into the hallway screaming.**

**"Where the hell are you?"**

**All of a sudden a small "object" landed on Tohru and squeezed her chest.**

**Kyo noticed and punched it off. Tohru was so stricken by the incident that she fell to the ground with a faint. **

**"There you are, you perverted old man!" **

**The little man Got up and hopped on the "president's" head and ran off.**

**The angry girl saw him escaped and screamed at the teens to get down. When they did, she brought out her weapon and hurled at the retreating figure.**

**"Hiraikotsu!" **

**The weapon hit its target and he fell down unconsciously to the ground. Needless to say, his problems were just beginning.**

**"There he is!"**

**"That thing stole my panties!"**

**"Let's get him!**

**A mob of angry females were now running towards the guy. he almost missed the mallet that was aimed for his head.**

**Akane glared at the old man and ran after the old man.**

**"Happosai, get back here!"**

**Happosai gave out a loud laughter filled with mirth. This was the most panties he had seen in a while. He jumped on top of the locker to collect his stash of newly acquired panties and made his way out of the school. **

**"He's getting away!"**

**"After him!"**

**The mob of girls was stopped by a young woman in a red suit.**

**"Girls, You need to go back to your classes, I'm sure the school will take care of him. You can't leave the school during school hours."**

**The mob reluctantly dispersed and went to their various classes. After the crowd had disappeared, the young teacher noticed that in the other hallway two people were on the ground. One was Tohru and the other was the so called leader of the Kaibara High's Student Defense Force and both were out cold. **

**"Are they going to be all right? she asked them with a voice filled with concern. **

**"Yes, thank you so much for your concern." Yuki said in a polite manner.**

**The woman stared at Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu, noticing for the first time their significant hair color. **

**_How unique _she thought to herself. **

**She bowed respectively and excused herself. **

**Some time later…**

**"You must be Miss Konakushi." **

**"Yes, I came here because you said you have something for me."**

**"Yes, I do. I want to give you a teaching job. You will get a good pay and anything that your heat desires…one condition."**

**"What's the condition?"**

**The man turned on a screen behind him. The screen showed a classroom filled with students but the camera was focused on a certain boy with silver hair.**

**"I want you to take care of him."**

**The woman observed the boy and gave the man a confident smile.**

**"Don't worry, I will." **

**"Good, we'll talk about what your rewards are later. It has been a pleasure doing business with you Miss Konakushi."**

**"Likewise. I'll see you later, Boss.**

**"Please, call me Naraku."**

**That's it guys. I'm currently suffering from TAS. If it doesn't exist, then I made it up. TAS : Test Anxiety Syndrome. I have an AP test on Friday and SATS on Saturday! What a busy week I have! I decided to start posting. I may edit this because my brain is spinning with all the things happening around me. Well, I don't know when I'll sit down and type out the rest of the chapters. I have outlined most of them already. Thanks for reading you guys. I need one review to post the next chapter. TAS is claiming me…must fight and post this! Well, I've got to do study!**

**Later Days!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Everyone! Here is chapter five!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE ANIME!**

**INUYASHA AND RANMA: NOT MINE! FRUITS BASKET: NOT MINE!**

**Chapter 5**

"Saotome, Ranma you will pay! I, Kuno, Tatewaki shall vanquish you and finally…"

Kuno's imagination

Akane and the pigtailed girls are running to him with Tears in their eyes with those happy bubbles and stars in the background."

"Kuno, you did it!" exclaimed the excited girls

"Yes, now you can both go out me!

"Yay!"

Akane and the pigtailed girl hug him with a look of delight on their faces while Kuno laughs arrogantly.

end

Kuno was still laughing when Yuki and the others walked in. They quickly noticed the disturbed looks that Kuno was getting from everyone. Kuno was finally silenced when a stray book hit him on the head and knocked him out. A girl with short hair came and dragged Kuno out of the classroom.

"Come on, Kuno you've disgraced yourself enough today, let's go to our class now."

"What the hell was that all about?" Kyo asked in a confused tone.

Tohru was still recovering from her faint so she couldn't answer him. They sat in their seats, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Uo and Hana noticed how tired Tohru looked and asked her if she was all right.

"Oh I'm fine, really I am!" Tohru answered in a timid voice.

She didn't feel too comfortable to tell her friend about the tiny man who "attacked" her.

"Good Morning, Class! Sorry, I'm late."

The teacher walked in with a smile on her face and went to her desk to put her suitcase down.

After some time, as the students were doing a reading assignment, the teacher was silently watching them.

Her attention focused on the boy with long silver hair sitting in the back. Her eyes soon drifted towards Kyo and Yuki. They didn't know what was coming to them. It would only be a matter of time before she will get what she wanted.

"Inuyasha, why was that woman staring at you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged since he had no idea that he was being watched. He turned to study the face of the girl sitting next to him. She looked exactly like Kikyo…well almost.

_**Kikyo is prettier** _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome looked into his eyes and sighed. He was thinking of her sister…again. Why couldn't he think of some one else besides Kikyo? Why couldn't he like her?

Her thoughts were soon disrupted by a loud slap. She turned to see an angry girl with a large boomerang next to her, giving a pony tailed male dark looks.

"Sango, I was only…"

"Save it! I've had enough problems with perverts like you for one day!"

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked while rubbing his pained cheek.

Sango started to describe how Happosai was under her desk staring at her panties during biology.

"The little creep was so small, I didn't notice he was there until…"

Sango felt something on her leg and look down. To her dismay, there was a tiny little man humping her leg. She let out a scream and slammed her leg against her desk, causing the old man to be unconscious. In her wrath she went to the back of the room to get her weapon only to come back to her seat and find the pervert gone.

"So," Miroku said after hearing Sango's tale, "You let didn't notice that guy until he humped your leg?"

_**Great, an old guy is getting more action than I am.**_

"What are thinking about, Hoshi?" Sango looked at him in an inquiring gaze.

"Oh…nothing." Miroku stated with a sigh.

Meanwhile…

"So, you want me to watch him?"

A pair of crimson eyes was focused on a large screen. The camera was focused on a boy with gray hair and violet eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Hisahide, that's exactly what I want." The person gave a slight smirk at the red eyed man sitting at the desk."

"I'll have to keep an eye on the others as well. Don't worry I know how to deal with the "problem you mentioned earlier." Naraku had a dark smile spread on his face.

"Yes, that must be dealt with as soon as possible."

"You can't rush these things; I'll take care of it. I have other matters that need to be handled." Naraku looked at the screen that now showed Inuyasha talking with his friends.

"I see. I'll come by at some point to see your progress. It's been a pleasure working with you."

Hana was getting things out of her locker and started to go look for Tohru and the others. When she passed by the principal's office, she felt strong elective waves coming from the office. One was Naraku's and the other felt familiar somehow. She continued to ponder about it as she walked down the hall, not really noticing a pair of scarlet eyes watching her.

That's it, guys! Notice how I'm posting quicker? That's because I want to get through most of these chapters I have summarized before a certain time. It'll be great to hear something from you guys. One review will be awesome! The next chapter…is a secret! I kind of like it though. This chapter wasn't planned well but I have added about two new characters. Thanks for reading and please review!

Later Days!


	6. Chapter 6: Troubles with Panties, Arrows...

Hey, everyone, Here's chapter six!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE ANIME!**

**INUYASHA AND RANMA: NOT MINE! FRUITS BASKET: NOT MINE!**

**Chapter 6: Troubles with Panties, Arrows, and Dolls**

"There he is!"

"Don't let him escape!"

These were the cries of the female population of Shikon Academy as they chased their target through the hallways.

Happosai had returned and had collected even more panties than he had done the last time he was at the school. The old man laughed joyfully as he continued to dash toward the exit. Before he could go any further, his stash was knocked out of his hands by a stray book. Happosai turned to see that Ranma now had the stash in his hands. Sadly for Ranma, the mob of angry girls quickly assumed that he was Happosai's partner in crime and beat him up. While Ranma was being pummeled, Happosai quietly took his bag and crept away. Sango was able to see him and alerted the girls that the pervert was making his escape. The enraged girls quickly left an injured Ranma in the hallway and continued their pursuit of Happosai.

Happosai had reached the exit on was now outside the school, happy that he was able to get away from the mob. He happily nuzzled the fruits of his labor one by one. The girls were finally outside and saw their target rubbing his face all over their panties. Angry at the site they were seeing, the females ran towards Happosai. Suddenly, the weather started to get very windy. The panties that were in Happosai's sack were all blown away in the wind. The girls closed their eyes as the wind became stronger and Happosai was knocked out. When the wind died down, the girls were disappointed to discover that Happosai was gone and that their panties were raining down all over the place.

Miroku later burst into class telling everyone that the panties were falling from the sky. The boys got up immediately to see if was true but they were all knocked out by the girls

After school, Inuyasha was called into class to discuss something very important. Meanwhile, Kagome was practicing her archery outside the school with Kikyo. Kagome was slightly annoyed as her sister kept criticizing and mentioning every single mistake she was making.

"Kagome, you posture is appalling. How do you expect to hit your target? Kagome, keep your hand steady."

This went on and on for a while until Kagome lost her temper and shot an arrow. A poor passerby ten feet away nearly met his Maker.

"You missed." Kikyo said bluntly. She then demonstrated to her sister a perfect bull's-eye. As expected, the arrow hit the desired target and Kagome felt a little jealous.

"Kikyo, we've been doing this for an hour and a half can stop now? Maybe we can rest a bit."

"Kagome, if you expect to be a master in archery, you cannot be lazy. We are not going to stop until you have hit the target. No matter how long it takes, we will stay here until this task is completed."

"It'll take forever before I hit the bull's-eye."

"That's why I said no mater how long. Now let's start over.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha is sitting in the classroom.

_**That bitch is late! Keh, what waste of time! She's the one that she had something important to discuss.**_

The woman soon walked in and put a mannequin on her desk. When she sat down she started to comb the mannequin's hair. Inuyasha was pissed off. The woman had come late and now she was combing a doll's hair. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Inuyasha, how do you feel about hair?"

"It's okay."

"Just okay? Hair is the most beautiful thing that has ever graced this earth."

**_Great,_** Inuyasha thought, **_I'm all alone with a hair fanatic_**.

"You have such beautiful hair, Inuyasha. May, I have a look at it?"

"No."

"Hmm, fine. I can see that you haven't been taken good care of it. Those spilt ends are so depressing to look at. It's crying shame that such beautiful hair is going through such agony."

"Listen lady, Leave my split ends alone and get on with it!"

"Get on with what?"

"You said that you had something important to discuss with me!"

"Oh…that."

She slowly sat on top of her desk and placed the mannequin head on her lap.

"You really should take of your hair, Inuyasha. Somehow, I think that should be the least of your worries."

Suddenly large amounts of hair burst out of the mannequin's head and headed towards Inuyasha. He was able to dodge that attack but even more hair came. Before Inuyasha knew it he found himself being held captive by the hair.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha I'll take good care of your hair. I'll just have to kill you first.

"You fucking bitch!" Inuyasha struggled against his bonds, trying to break free from them.

The woman glared at him with annoyance.

"You are so rude. Then again, you are a half demon. By the way, my name is Yura and I'm going to kill you. Your hair will be such a worthy prize."

Yura laughed as the hanyou continued to struggle against his bonds. She thought of the other hair she had seen that she wanted to add to her collection.

**_That boy with the gray hair is definitely on my list. Actually, those boys with orange hair and the one whose hair is both black and white that are my next targets. Their hair is so perfect! It will only be a matter of time before Naraku gives me all of their hair. _**

Smiling at her thoughts, she then drew out a sword and hurled it towards Inuyasha. He was still be held by the hair.

That's it for now, Thanks for the reviews! This story is going to be long so I am updating as much as I can. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Please Review, at least one will be great. I have so many ideas swimming in my head and I need to write them down.

Later Days!


	7. Chapter 7: Yura of the Hair part 1

Hello everyone, Sorry for the long update. I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE ANIME!**

**INUYASHA AND RANMA: NOT MINE! FRUITS BASKET: NOT MINE**

**Chapter 7: Yura of the Hair part 1**

"Bye, Bye, little puppy," Yura laughed as the sword flew in the air. The sword was headed towards Inuyasha's heart. It seemed as if Inuyasha had finally met his end.

Suddenly a loud slicing sound echoed through the room. To Yura's surprise, Inuyasha had managed to break free from his bonds. He slashed though the remaining hair that was in his way.

"You evil monster, just look what you've done! My beautiful hair is now in shreds!"

Yura staggered towards a pile of hair and she picked up frayed strands of hair. She held them affectionately in her hands before placing them on her heart.

"You…creep…"

She turned around to face him with tears in her eyes. As her anger grew, more hair shot up behind her.

"You'll pay for this!"

Wasting no time, Inuyasha rushed out of the classroom as fast as he could. He wasn't afraid of her at all. He just wanted to take the fight outside. Then, he would give her a serious ass kicking.

Yura watched as the young hanyou ran off.

He's heading right into my trap, she thought.

She looked at her mannequin's head and smirked.

"Let's see how he'll do when he can't see the hair at all."

As for Inuyasha, He was still trying to go outside. He soon reached the baseball field but to his frustration, there was a crowd of kids blocking his way.

Get the hell out of my way! But they didn't move. They only looked back at him with a blank look in their eyes.

_**Oh crap!**_

Meanwhile…

"You…damn…Rat!"

Kyo had managed to get those words out. He bent down to recover his breath. He was nearby the baseball field. He wasn't alone though.

"Get over it, Kyo. Yuki beat you fair and square," Haru said while giving Kyo a bored look.

"Shut up! What do you kn-"

Kyo looked up from where he was and stopped in mid sentence.

"What's wrong? Have you finally learned to keep your mouth shut?" asked Yuki in a calm, sarcastic tone.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm just looking at something over there!" shouted Kyo.

The others slowly turned to see what he was talking about. They see a larger crowd gathered on the baseball field.

"It's after school, "Yuki commented, "Why are all these people still here?"

The boys decided to get a closer look. They didn't stop until they were near a silver headed boy.

Without facing them, he told them to run. He knew there was something suspicious going on. The Sohma Boys were even more puzzled and asked him why. As if to answer the question, one by one, students from the crowd started to rise into the air. Each of them held a form of weaponry in their hands.

The boys were completely stunned at the site they were seeing. Well, Inuyasha wasn't all that surprised, he was a hanyou after all.

Maniacal laughter coming from an indefinite place caught their attention.

"I'll have to thank you boys for coming together. That really spared me the trouble of looking for all of you."

The boys looked around them but didn't find the speaker. Finally they looked up and saw a woman in a skimpy black outfit, sitting in midair. It was Yura.

"Now," she continued, "which one should I take first?"

Inuyasha growled angrily and leaped towards Yura, preparing to rip her apart with her claws.

Yura somehow sensed what he was up to.

"Naughty Naughty!" she said with a smirk on her face.

Before Inuyasha could reach her, some of the "floating" students blocked him and started to attack.

Yuki started to back away. He had never seen anything like this in his life. Unfortunately, Yura noticed his movement.

"Don't even think about running away" she said, while flicking her wrist. She was going to make sure that her "pets" wouldn't escape.

Before the Sohma boys realized what was happening, they felt something wrap around their wrists. Soon, their bodies were hoist up from the ground and were held in midair by an invisible binding.

Sorry boys, but I can't let you get away. You have something very important that belongs to me."

Kyo was getting irritated with Yura.

"We don't have anything that belongs to you!"

Oh but you do! Don't Worry, I won't kill you yet. I need to take care of that annoying little puppy first."

"Just what do you with us," Yuki asked as he tried to break free from his invisible bonds.

"That psychotic bitch wants to take our hair!"

Inuyasha managed to dodge a metal bat aiming for his head.

"Why?"

"Why?" Yura interjected, "I'll tell you why. Hair is the most precious object on the face of the earth. I can not stand idly by and watch it go to waste on pathetic creature like you. So, I collect hair. You boys just happen to have what I want. Your hair is very special. I can't wait to collect it from you severed heads. Well if you don't mind, I'll be taking your hair now.

"Like hell you will!" said a voice laced in anger and hatred.

Why the hell did you have to turn black now, Haru?"

"Shut up, you stupid cat"

"Don't call me stupid."

**_Cat?_** Yura thought. What does that mean?

Inuyasha decided to attack her at that moment. He jumped towards her and raked his claws along her back. Yura let out a shout of pain. In retaliation, she sent a wave of hair to ram into Inuyasha. The hair pushed him back with force. The remaining hair binded him and held him in place.

"Puppies must always be loyal to their masters. You probably thought that you were an exception. I guess I'll have to punish you then."

She took out her sword.

"Now, hold still. I want a clean cut."

Meanwhile…

"I almost hit it! Kikyo did you see that?"

Kagome was quite relived. The arrow that she had shot nearly hit the bull's-eye.

"Almost isn't enough."

Kagome turned to face her sister but all she could see was Kikyo's back. That made Kagome angry.

_**She wasn't even looking! Just what is her problem? This is the last straw! I'm going to tell her how I feel this and…**_

Before the words came out, Kikyo picked up her bow and started to walk away.

"Let's go. There is business that we need to take care of."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, look up and tell me what you see."

_**Clouds, sun, what is the point of this?**_

However, despite of her thoughts, Kagome looked up. she was surprised by what she saw.

"I …see…hair. Lots and lots of …hair. But why?"

"Shoot now, ask questions later."

With that remark, Kikyo fired an arrow into the air, allowing it to soar through the air to its unknown target.

* * *

That's it…until chapter 8 that is. I had to rewatch episode 3 and 4 of Inuyasha over and over again. Now, Yura's voice is stuck in my head. That sucks! Sorry for the long update. I hope the next one will be quicker. Thanks for reading and thanks for you patience. Please review!

Later Days!


	8. Chapter 8: Yura of the Hair part 2

I am so tired. It took me a while to type this. Please enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE ANIME!**

**INUYASHA AND RANMA: NOT MINE! FRUITS BASKET: NOT MINE!**

**Chapter 8: Yura of the Hair part 2**

Tohru Honda was wondering the halls, searching for Kyo and Yuki. All three of them were supposed to go home together. After having no luck of finding them, she decided to go to her locker.

"Mom needs some fresh air, Tohru thought as she drew nearer to her locker.

Tohru had left the frame picture of her mother in her locker. She had almost lost the picture earlier in the day so she decided that she could keep it in her locker for safety. At least her mom was watching over her locker.

When she finally opened her locker, she went into a full blown panic attack. Her mom was gone.

While Tohru was suffering from shock, Ranma was searching the school for Akane.

He finally found her in an area near the baseball field.

"There you are!"

But she didn't respond.

"Hey, stupid are you listening?"

Very slowly, Akane turned to face him. She had a blank expression on her face and she was carrying that hammer of hers.

"Akane?"

Without warning, Akane swung her weapon at Ranma but he was easily able to evade the attack.

"Is that your best shot?" Ranma asked with smirk on his face.

Akane only responded with a series of hammer attacks aimed at him. Luckily for Ranma, he was able to avoid getting hit by them.

Finally after the last attack, Akane started to ascend into the air. Three more students appeared behind her. They also had a vacant look on their face and carried weapons in their hands.

**_What the hell's going_**, Ranma thought as Akane and the students prepared to attack.

As Ranma prepared to take on Akane and the three students, Inuyasha was still dealing with Yura. Yuki, Kyo and Haru were trying to find a way to escape but the situation was turning hopeless. It also didn't help them that Haru was starting turn black. Yura was getting ready to eliminate her first victim.

"Stay still, puppy. I want to get a clean cut."

After saying so, she lunged at him with her sword drawn, prepared to slice of his head with one swift move. She caused the hair to grow tighter around his wrist so he would be able to escape.

Just as she was about to attack him, a purifying arrow appeared out of nowhere and struck the sword. The impact caused Yura's weapon to shatter in her hand.

"**_What?"_**

"She isn't paying attention, Inuyasha thought. Now's my chance."

He broke loose from his restraints and leapt towards Yura. When he was near enough, he plunged his claws into her chest.

Yura fell back in pain but was able to take out a red comb. Using the comb she was able to bring about more hair to use. The hair swept around Inuyasha and shoved him to the ground.

How Dare you! You had the audacity to put your hands in my chest? You will pay. After I'm done with you, I'll start with boy with the mixed colored hair."

In a dark room…

Naraku is watching everything on the screen. The door opens. A girl with chrisom eyes come into the room.

"You sent for me, Naraku?"

"Yes. I want you to _relieve_ Yura from her duties."

"Why? She's taking care of the hanyou and those boys. Isn't that what you wanted?"

She's no longer useful to me. She's already fulfilled her purpose."

"You mean, she was just an experiment?"

"What else will she be?

The girl kept quiet for a moment.

"Kagura, use this with your fan."

He gives her a red comb with a dark spider print on it.

"Bring her here. I'll have her taken care of."

Kagura left the room but not before taking a small bundle that was sitting near the door.

Meanwhile…

Kikyo and Kagome had soon reached the baseball field.

"Kagome, shoot."

Kagome fired another arrow. It didn't go nearYura but it cut through one of the main hairs. With that gone, Yuki, Kyo and Haru were free…for the time being.

Yura quickly noticed Kikyo and Kagome. Just as she was going to go near them, a heavy gust of wind swept across the field. The wind was so strong, that the strands of hair were easily cut through. Inuyasha landed on the ground after the strands holding him were cut.

What's happening to me? Yura thought. I can feel my body grow weaker by the minute. Is it because of the wind?

Yura sunk to the ground, unable to move a muscle.

She could feel her body being taken away but did not know where it was going.

When the wind finally died down, most of the students that were under Yura's control, were lying down on the ground unconscious.

"Hey, where did that crazy bitch disappear to?" Inuyasha asked.

He looked and saw that the boys were also unconscious so he set out to look for Yura on his own.

_**She probably went inside the school.**_

"Inuyasha are you all right?"

Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome and her sister coming towards him.

_**What are they doing her? Wait…those arrows! It was them.**_

"Um yeah," he replied. "What about you? Are you-"

"Let's go look for Yura," said Kikyo, cutting him off, "She's definitely inside the building."

Then, she walked past Inuyasha and headed towards the school. Her sister and Inuyasha soon followed.

At the same time, Ranma was sitting near Akane. He was fighting her and three other students not long ago. The other three were easy since they were boys but Akane was a different matter. No matter how macho or tomboyish he thought she was, Akane was still a girl and he really didn't want to fight her. He just dodged most of her attacks in the fight. In the middle of their fight, the wind came. Akane collided into him, causing them both to fall on the ground.

"Come on, Akane. Wake up."

Her eyes soon started to flutter. Ranma brought his face closer to hers to see if she was going to open her eyes.

The next thing he knew, a strong fist socked him in the jaw. Ranma held his cheek as Akane opened her eyes and sat up.

"Why did you that, Akane."

Come on, we have to go back inside."

"Why?"

Without anther word, Akane ran to the school. Although he was confused, he soon followed after her.

In the school…

Most of the hallways were empty. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome searched around for any slight sign of Yura. They finally reach a hallway near homeroom. There, they noticed Akane and Ranma at the end of the hall.

"Excuse me," Kagome asked, "have you two seen a woman with black hair come by?"

"No," Ranma answered, "the only short haired girl I've seen all day is this macho chick right here."

Ranma once again received a blow to the face.

Where the hell is she? Inuyasha thought angrily.

"If you're looking for Yura, you're not going to find her."

Everyone looked and saw Kagura leaning against the nearby lockers.

"Why is that?" Kikyo asked.

"She's been taken care of. Don't worry about it. By the way, I believe this belongs to you."

Kagura threw the small bundle on the floor. Two dizzy eyes soon appear on the small thing. The bundle turned out to be really Happosai but he was out cold.

While the others stared at the little guy, Kagura took her leave. Only Kikyo noticed her departure.

At the office…

Naraku was waiting for Kagura at his desk when she walked in.

"Yura is at the house. I'll deal with her later."

"I see."

"Did you bring it?"

"Yes, but I don't see why you need it."

Kagura takes an object from her kimono and give it to Naraku.

"You'll eventually," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

He looks at the object in his hand.

It shows a woman with light brown hair with a big smile on her face.

"You'll know soon enough."

I'm exhausted. I really wanted to wrap up Yura so I can move on. She really creeps me out! I made her a little creepier but she would have done the same thing if she was in that school. I'm really good at writing action. In fact this is a new thing for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I may revise this in the future.

Later Days!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, it's the next Chapter! Please Enjoy!

12/04/05 I had to make some revisions. I hope to update soon. Sorry for the long wait. I really am.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE ANIME!**

**INUYASHA AND RANMA: NOT MINE! FRUITS BASKET: NOT MINE**

**Chapter 9: Something's Brewing**

"School was exhausting, Kagome thought as she threw herself on the bed. She never expected that she would actually have to put the archery and miko training to use so soon.

Buyo was rubbing against her leg but she didn't notice. She was thinking about taking a nice warm bath and having some oden later.

_**Sis really pushed me hard today**, _Kagome thought. **_Sometimes I wish that she would just lighten up. Where is she anyway?_**

Kikyo was in the middle of a bath. The herbs she put inside the water were soaking her skin as her mind drifted off to focus on other things besides her bath. Unknown to her she was being watched…

A pale girl with snow white hair stood near a couch. Her eyes bore no expression as she held in her hands, a mirror that reflected Kikyo's image.

"That's enough, Kanna."

Naraku got off of the couch and went into his room. Images of Kikyo flooded his mind. Three years of waiting would soon be over and Kikyo would be his. Watching from afar had lost its sense fulfillment.

"I just have to take care of certain obstacles," Naraku commented as his eyes fell on the red door in the back of the room.

A dark smile started to appear on his face as he thought of what he had kept behind the door.

"I **_will_** take care of them, Naraku declared as he went into the hallway. Waiting for him were two men in black attire. Both men had a mask of a baboon covering their face. One of them held pieces of a red comb in his hand but he quickly gave it to his boss.

"Gentlemen," said Naraku, with a pleased look on his face, "I have another little assignment for you…

One week later…

Kagome was rushing to get to school on time since she happened to wake up late. Her sister on the other hand, had gotten up earliest and had left her behind.

"Why did she leave without me? Kagome thought angrily I can't believe her!"

She managed to get near the building but she wasn't looking where she was going. She was too lost in her thoughts to pay attention.

Eventually, Kagome ended up crashing into somebody which caused both of them to tumble onto the ground.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome said I should have been paying attention." She was slightly embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Don't worry about it."

Kagome looked at the individual that she crashed into.

His long black hair was held together in the ponytail and his blue eyes were staring into hers.

"Uh, thanks," Kagome muttered, while trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't mention it." the boy replied.

He helped her up and walked off.

**_What a guy_**, she thought before continuing her search for her sister.

She finally found her sister standing near a wall. She started to approach her but swiftly snuck behind a nearby tree when she saw that Inuyasha was with her sister.

"Inuyasha, I'm not interested in you," Kikyo stated in icy tone, "I've told you that over and over again but you still chose to remain foolishly stubborn." Her facial expression matched the tone in her voice.

"I really care for you Kikyo, Inuyasha said with a voice full of determination, Why is it so hard for you to accept me? There is no one in this world that I want other than you."

"_I_s that so?" Kikyou asked in a voice laced with indifference.

Yes. I really mean it."

Well, I'm afraid I can't help you," she coldly replied as she walked away, leaving behind a confused Inuyasha and a hurt little sister…

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome was sitting with her friends at a picnic table outside some time later. Her friends noticed that she looked kind of glum.

"Hey is it that guy you like?" Eri asked.

Kagome didn't answer.

"It's gotta be him" Yuka said in a know-it-all voice.

"I get it," Ayumi said while she in deep thought, "He probably likes someone else."

"Rejection, that's too harsh," Eri stated while shaking her head

"Cheer up, Kagome, said Yuka in an effort to console her friend, "we'll help you get over him in no time."

"Um thanks." That was all Kagome had managed to say.

Kagome got up and left. Her friends watched her go.

"You really think that she'll ever get over him?

"No way, But it's worth a try."

Kagome continued to stroll away from her friends. She felt like being alone for a while.

"Hey, you're that girl from earlier."

She turned and saw the boy that she had bumped into earlier.

"Um hey. I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

I told you not to worry about it. By the way, the name's Kouga. What's yours?"

"Nice to meet you…again. I'm Kagome."

"Hey Kagome, I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out together."

"Actually, I was…"

"She'll be glad to go."

Somehow, her friends had reappeared out of no where.

"I will?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

Of course you will." Her friends voiced with confidence.

_**I can't believe that they're doing this to me again! In middle school they kept pushing me to go with Hojou. Now…well, I guess I should give him a chance. Maybe I should forget about Inuyasha and find someone new. **_

"All right, I'll hang out tomorrow."

The boy was happy at her answer.

"Cool, what time?"

"What time, _what_?"

Everyone turned to see that Inuyasha was standing nearby with a dark look on his face. He had just seen Kouga with Kagome and wanted to know what he wanted with her. He hated Kouga's guts and he didn't want anyone like Kikyo or Kagome to be near the wolf.

"It's none of your business, mutt. This is between Kagome and me. Kagome, I'll give you a call.

"But I didn't give you my phone number."

"I'll look it up. Later, mutt face.

Kouga ran off, leaving Inuyasha to growl at his disappearing form.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"But-"

"Just don't, Inuyasha."

"Fine, but don't go near Kouga again. I don't like him."

"Whatever, Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes at his demand. **_I better leave before he continues on with his pointless interrogation. _**

She left with her friends but Inuyasha still felt angry about what he saw.

"Why the hell did Kouga go near her? What does he want?"

He stood there too lost in his own thoughts to move.

"**_Move, you're blocking the way"_**

"What the-"

Inuyasha immediately jumped aside and allowed Hana to pass. The black clad girl brushed past him towards the school.

"Creepy girl, he mumbled under his breath.

In the office…

"It's been about one week since Yura was…_disposed of_. I hope you two will be able to take care of business. At least, much better than she did."

Naraku stared across the table at his next two employers. These two seemed useful. If they weren't, he could always them eradicated.

"I assure you that my brother and I will be able to satisfy you expectations. Isn't that right, brother?

You, bet. We'll handle whatever you throw our way."

"Good."

I want you to keep a close eye on the people on the attendance sheet. The people with the red marks under their names are to be watched more securely.

Kagura will give you each one more thing before you start working here. Goodbye for now."

**_Such fools, _**Naraku thought as the new teachers exited the room. He could use them for a while until…

The sound of the rushing wind came to his attention. He smiled inwardly at the arrival of Kagura and waited for her to come inside. She was to tell him about what she had discovered during the mission he had just sent her on to complete.

It didn't take long before Kagura walked into his office, carrying a small black suitcase in her hands.

"I see that you have returned…and much earlier than I expected."

Naraku lean back in his chair but kept his eyes on the woman.

"Yes, I was a little surprised that it wasn't a difficult task. I thought there would be more guards over there. Anyway I got what you wanted but I don't understand why you need all of this."

"It will be clear to you soon. But for now," he said as he leaned forward on his desk with a dark grin on his face, "tell me all the information you've collected on the Sohmas, especially that of Akito."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know many things are unanswered but they will be eventually. I will appreciate for those who know some spoilers on Fruits Basket not to mention it in reviews. That is going to be used much later. If you have any comments on that, please e-mail me. I just felt like saying that. I read volume 11 some time ago. Thanks for reading and for reviewing. Please continue. Ranma and Fruits Basket will come in later chapters. As you can see, something is brewing and the Sohmas need to watch out. The list and the teachers will be revealed about chapter 14. Later Days! 


	10. Chapter 10: A Series of Events

Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Fruits Basket nor do I own Ranma

Chapter 10: A Series of Events

The sound of the phone caused Kagome to rush to her receiver. It had been hours since Kouga had promised to call and since then she had been waiting near her phone for his call.

I wonder if I'll act anything like this if Inuyasha was the one calling me for a date, she thought. Kagome quickly realized her mistake of thinking about the golden eyed boy and shook the thoughts out of her head.

That was not important right now. What was important was that she would get the call without anyone else in the house finding out. Especially, Kikyo.

She finally picked up the receiver and said "Hello," with a calm voice.

"Hey, Kagome," replied a loud obnoxious voice on the other end of the line.

"What are you having for dinner tonight?"

"Inuyasha, why are you calling now? I can't believe you called for something so stupid!"

"There is nothing stupid about food! Besides, I hate being stuck here all the time with this stupid old hag!"

"Don't call Kaede that! She is the one who offered you a home after…you know what I mean."

"That's true," Inuyasha's voice was somewhat sullen and Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty to arouse that feeling once again in her friend.

"Inuyasha I am s-"

"Is Kikyo there? I need to talk to her right now. She underst-"

Kagome slammed the receiver down angrily. Here she was trying to comfort him from the bottom of her heart and…he calls for Kikyo. Kikyou, Kikyou, KIKYOU! Geez!

The phone rang again and Kagome picked up the receiver angrily, thinking that Inuyasha was on the other line.

"I have had it with you! Leave me alone!"

Hey, Kagome, did I get you at a bad time?"

She slowly felt this terrible feeling of embarrassment as her ears picked up the sound of Kouga's voice on the other line.

While, Kagome was recovering from her outburst on the phone, things were going amuck at the Sohma mansion.

"Master, please calm down!"

The servants frantically tried to calm down that master temper but their efforts were futile. The head of the Sohma's was not to be comforted.

"I will not calm down! Why hasn't he made any contact yet? Why?" Akito threw another cup against the wall.

"Causing another big scene, eh Akito?"

Don't you dare make fun of me, Shigure!"

Shigure shrugged and took a tray from one of the frighten servants. Akito watched him carefully while thinking about other matters.

That stupid fool! Has he forgotten what we discussed? Akito angrily thought with a frown but it was soon replaced with a smirk.

However, it wouldn't hurt if I sent someone to check up on him Akito thought with a chuckle, which is why I chose to send …"

The scene changes from the Sohma household to the front of Shikon Academy where a tall dark hair man was just leaving the school. He silently brushed his long bangs aside to cover his left eye since he could barely see out of it.

…you, Hatori."

Meanwhile, Naraku had just finished his tea in his room. He had had the most interesting day in quite a while. He had gotten information on the Sohmas and enjoyed and had the pleasure of meeting one of them.

That Akito must be trying to check up on me, he thought with amusement. The man's name was Hatori and he appeared to be a doctor. A Doctor with secrets, mused Naraku as he looked over the file.

He already had the information that Akito wanted. There was nothing interesting about that brat. She had lost both parents and now lived with those two boys. The bait was being prepared; all he had to do was wait. He also had another plan that Akito wasn't suspecting and he already had completed the first part. The Sohmas were not his only interests, no not at all. He needed some new mind slaves to be at his mercy. That long braided brat would have done nicely if he hadn't reminded him of a certain silver haired pest. Speaking of that pest, he still needed a way to get rid of him. Yura had failed and she had been gotten rid of- permanently. These new teachers would most likely fail but it was amusing to let them think that they were able to defeat his enemy. He couldn't help but smile. Everything was all coming into place. A knock on the door caused him to frown but he opened. Standing at the door, was Kagura with an unconscious form lying down near her feet.

"Good work, Kagura." His eyes gleamed with malice as he watched over the unconscious body that lay on the floor. Yes, he thought, everything was coming into place.

Naraku was up to something that none of the others could detect and it would shock them if there had an idea of any of his plans. However, no one is concerned about that. Ranma and everyone in the dojo watch over the unconscious Happosaisi waiting for him to wake up. Well almost everyone…Genoa and Sound were celebrating around the house as tears of joy and relief poured down their faces. Their master's unconsciousness was a much needed relief.

Kagome was preparing for the date she was going on that night. There was no school the next day so there was less pressure for her studies but…

"What am I going to wear? I have nothing!" she shouted in frustration.

"What about this?" Kagome whirled around only to find her older sister holding an emerald colored sweater in one hand and a black leather mini skirt in the other.

"Where did you ge-"

"In my closest, Kikyo interrupted with a firm tone, "you left it there for safekeeping."

Oh…thanks, sis." Kagome slowly took the items from her sister.

"It's hard to believe that my little sister is going out on her first date." The comment seemed out of the blue to Kagome. Probably since those words came from such an unlikely source: her sister.

"I did go out with Hojou, you know."

Oh, please, that was nothing more than a pathetic little play date. This is the real thing. Enjoy it while you can."

After that comment she left the room, leaving he little sister staring after her with a somewhat freak out expression on her face.

"Who was _that? _That couldn't have been Kikyo, she thought. It just couldn't! She never smiles at anyone!

Kagome decided to think that whatever was the case, her sister was up to something but she wasn't going to think about for the time being. She had a date to go on.

* * *

I am so sorry for the long wait. I was so busy and I had too many ideas for this chapter so I didn't know what to do. I ended up taking some ideas and grouping them together. I was going to stop at Naraku but it was too short so I added on. Hatori will come back …sometime in the future as well as Tohru and the others. Kagome's going out on a date…Great! I still have to figure out where though. Anyways thank you to those who have been very patient. I am thankful that you have read and have enjoyed this story. Your feedback is always appreciated.

Later Days!


End file.
